Slowbro
/ |evofrom=Slowpoke |gen=Generation I |species=Hermit Crab Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Monster |body=06 |type=Water |type2=Psychic |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |imweight=173.1 lbs. |metweight=78.5 kg |ability=Oblivious Own Tempo |dw=Regenerator |color=Pink |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Slowbro |2-jname=メガヤドラン Mega Yadoran |2-ndex=080M |2-ndexprev=Slowpoke |2-ndexnext=Magnemite |2-dexkanto=080 |2-dexjohto=081 |2-dexcokalos=134 |2-dexalola= / |2-evofrom=Slowpoke |2-gen=Generation I |2-species=Hermit Crab Pokémon |2-egg1=Water 1 |2-egg2=Monster |2-body=04 |2-type=Water |2-type2=Psychic |2-imheight=6'07" |2-metheight=2.0 m |2-imweight=264.6 lbs. |2-metweight=120.0 kg |2-ability=Shell Armor |2-color=Pink |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Category:Mega Pokémon Slowbro (Japanese: ヤドラン Yadoran) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Slowbro is a bipedal, pink Pokémon with a tan, striped belly and a tan muzzle. It has large, vacant eyes, curled ears, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. On its hands, it has three clawed fingers, and two clawed toes on its feet. There is a Shellder attached to its tail. This Shellder has a gray, spiraled shell with darker gray spots. There are several spikes across the surface of the Shellder, and it holds onto Slowbro with many sharp teeth. Mega Slowbro When Slowbro Mega Evolves into Mega Slowbro, it becomes engulfed by the Shellder to the point where only its head, arms and tail are visible. The spiral Shellder now has an opening at its tip, allowing the tail of Slowbro to stick out, which it balances on due to its legs being engulfed. It can move by bouncing, using its tail as a spring. The spikes on the Shellder are now reduced to four on the bottom section of its body, with the dark spots only visible on its middle section. Mega Slowbro's energy has gathered into Shellder, which has increased its hardness. This allows it to act as an armor so hard that nothing can scratch it. Natural abilities Slowbro can have the ability Oblivious or the ability Own Tempo. Oblivious prevents Slowbro from getting infatuated. Own Tempo prevents Slowbro from getting confused. Slowpoke can evolve into a Slowbro if a Shellder bites on its tail(the Shellder acts as a counterbalance). It may be possible that if the Shellder was knocked off of Slowbro's tail, it would turn back into a Slowpoke. It has various moves such as Calm Mind, Slack Off, Surf, Ice Beam, Psychic, Flamethrower, and Grass Knot. While it is capable of unleashing powerful psychic attacks, Slowbro is typically rather peaceful and usually prefers not to fight. Because it can no longer fish using its tail, it instead swims to catch its prey and allows the Shellder to feed on its leftover scraps. Evolution Slowbro evolves from Slowpoke starting at level 37. It can evolve into Mega Slowbro using its Mega Stone. Slowbro gets this Mega Evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In the anime Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro when a Shellder bites its tail and Slowking is an alternate evolution that happens when a Shellder clamps its head while wearing a King's Rock. Game info Game locations |type=Water |redblue=Route 23, Cerulean Cave via Super Rod, Seafoam Islands |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Route 12 and 13 (Surf), Seafoam Islands |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Slowpoke Well |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Slowpoke Well |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Cape Brink, Berry Forest, Seafoam Islands, Cerulean Cave (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Slowpoke (Pearl only) |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Slowpoke |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Slowpoke Well, Safari Zone, Seafoam Islands |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine (Surf) |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Evolve Slowpoke |xyrarity=None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=The Shellder that latches onto Slowpoke's tail is said to feed on the host's leftover scraps. |yellow=Lives lazily by the sea. If the Shellder on its tail comes off, it becomes a Slowpoke again. |gold=If the tail-biting Shellder is thrown off in a harsh battle, it reverts to being an ordinary Slowpoke. |silver=Naturally dull to begin with, it lost its ability to feel pain due to Shellder's seeping poison. |crystal=An attached Shellder won't let go because of the tasty flavor that oozes out of its tail. |ruby=Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead. |sapphire=Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead. |emerald=Its tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This forces it to reluctantly swim and catch prey. |firered=When a Slowpoke went hunting in the sea, its tail was bitten by a Shellder. That made it evolve into Slowbro. |leafgreen=The Shellder that latches onto Slowpoke's tail is said to feed on the host's leftover scraps. |diamond=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |pearl=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |platinum=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |heartgold=If the tail-biting Shellder is thrown off in a harsh battle, it reverts to being an ordinary Slowpoke. |soulsilver=Naturally dull to begin with, it lost its ability to feel pain due to Shellder's seeping poison. |black=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |white=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |black 2=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |white 2=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |x=An attached Shellder won't let go because of the tasty flavor that oozes out of its tail. |y=When a Slowpoke went hunting in the sea, its tail was bitten by a Shellder. That made it evolve into Slowbro. |or=Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead. |as=Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead. |sun = It spaces out while gazing at the sea. With Shellder's poison flowing through its body, it becomes even spacier. Mega Evolution: All the energy from Mega Evolution poured into the Shellder on its tail, leaving Slowpoke to be swallowed whole. |moon = Whenever Shellder bites down hard on its tail, it gives Slowbro a flash of inspiration...which it forgets a moment later. Mega Evolution: When bathed in the energy of Mega Evolution, Shellder converts into impregnable armor. There is virtually no change in Slowpoke. |us=Spacing out is basically all it does. It turns back into Slowpoke if its tail, along with Shellder, breaks off. Mega Evolution: Tremendous energy strengthened the power of the Shellder on its tail, but it doesn’t really affect Slowpoke. |um=Shellder, in its greed to suck out more and more sweetness from Slowbro’s tail, has metamorphosed into a spiral-shaped shell. Mega Evolution: Having been swallowed whole by Shellder, Slowbro now has an iron defense. It’s pretty comfortable in there, too. |lp=Lives lazily by the sea. If the Shellder on its tail comes off, it becomes a Slowpoke again. Mega Evolution: Under the influence of Shellder's digestive fluids, Slowpoke has awakened, gaining a great deal of power–and a little motivation to boot. |le=Lives lazily by the sea. If the Shellder on its tail comes off, it becomes a Slowpoke again. Mega Evolution: Under the influence of Shellder's digestive fluids, Slowpoke has awakened, gaining a great deal of power–and a little motivation to boot.}} Stats Slowbro= |-| Mega Slowbro= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 080 front.png |yspr = Y 080 front.png |grnspr = GR 080 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 080 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 080 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 080 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 080 front.png |rbysapsprs = Slowbro Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr = E 080 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Slowbro Shiny E.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 080 front.png |frlgsprs = Slowbro Shiny FRLG.png |IIIback = Slowbro Back III.png |IIIbacks = Slowbro Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 080 front.png |dpsprs = Slowbro Shiny DP.gif |ptspr = DP 080 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 080 front.png |hgsssprs = Slowbro Shiny HGSS.gif |IVback = Slowbro Back Normal IIII.gif |IVbacks = Slowbro Back Shiny IIII.gif |bwspr = Slowbro BW.gif |bwsprs = Slowbro Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr = Slowbro BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Slowbro Shiny BW.gif |Vback = Slowbro Back BW.gif |Vbacks = Slowbro Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr = Slowbro XY.gif |xysprs = Slowbro Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Slowbro XY.gif |orassprs = Slowbro Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Slowbro Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Slowbro Back Shiny XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances * Westwood V's Slowbro * Prima's Slowbro * Madeleine's Slowbro * Solidad's Slowbro Trivia * Of Pokémon evolution this one has the least amount of visible changes, perhaps to reflect the laziness suggested in its previous form's name. ** It is also one of the few Pokémon able to revert to its previous state. *** Despite it being a commonly known and accepted fact that Shellder triggers its evolution, mentioned in most of its Pokédex entries, Slowbro's evolution from Slowpoke has nothing to do with Shellder in the core series, unlike how the evolution of Mantyke requires a Remoraid. *** Mega Slowbro is tied with Cloyster for the highest Defense base stat of all Water-type Pokémon. **** Mega Slowbro has the highest base Defense stat of all Psychic-type Pokémon. *** Slowbro's Pokédex entries state that if the Shellder is removed, it will revert to its Slowpoke form. **** This is the only mentioning of a Pokémon possibly devolving anywhere in the Pokémon games, aside from a card in the game versions of the TCG. *** Many Pokémon are noted to evolve by two or more Pokémon combining, such as Metang being formed by two Beldum. However, the anime does not show this and simply spawns the second Pokémon out of nowhere: an example is Morrison's Beldum, which simply evolved into Metang without the need of joining to another Beldum. The evolution of Slowpoke into Slowbro or Slowking is the only time that evolution by two Pokémon physically merging is shown. Origin Slowbro's shell and lifestyle are somewhat similar to hermit crabs, though it is physically similar to giant otters, giant salamanders, and hippopotamuses. Slowbro's appearance may also be a reference to the mythical sazae-oni, a magical sea demon of Japanese folklore distinguished by its spiny "sazae" or "turban shaped" snail shell. Its parasitic relationship with Shellder may be inspired by leeches. Interestingly enough, Slowbro is known as the Hermit Crab Pokémon and many real-world parasites, including leeches, often target crabs. Etymology Slowbro is a combination of slow and bro (short for brother). It may just be used in a general sense, or it could refer to the brotherly/symbiotic relationship shared by the combined form of Slowpoke and Shellder. Gallery 080Slowbro OS anime.png 080Slowbro OS anime 2.png 080Slowbro AG anime.png 080Slowbro-Mega XY anime.png 080Slowbro Dream.png 080Slowbro Mega Dream.png 080Slowbro Pokemon Stadium.png 080Slowbro Pokémon HOME.png 080Slowbro Mega Pokémon HOME.png Slowbro-GO.png Slowbro GO Shiny.png SlownbroSprite.png SlowbroMegaSprite.png ShinySlowbroMegaSprite.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon